Life Unexpectedly Interrupted
by AddaSalvatore
Summary: Ten years after the second season finale Eric is happily married with a family, when he suddenly gets a letter from a very special someone from his past...


******Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, or the initial idea behind this fic, anything you recognize is not mine and belongs to Liz Tigelaar and Warner Bros. Studios The first part is directly taken from the episode Teacher Schooled (Season 2 episode 12). Please don't sue me!

******Summary:**Ten years after the second season finale (:'(I refuse to say series finale until they make it official) Eric is happily married with a family, when he suddenly gets a letter from a very special someone from his past...

**A/N: **I just thought about this when I watched the season finale of LU, and decided to make it make first fanfic, yes, my first ever! So please, review to express your opinion, constructive criticism is always welcome, but try to be nice, please?

Anyway: enjoy! Accompanying

**Life Unexpected(ly Interrupted)**

2011

_He stood in Baze's loft with Lux and Cate after Baze, Math and Sam stormed out. No one said anything, all of them were waiting for one of them to make the first move. It was him; «I should go..». He walked out, both women following him closely. "No! Eric! No, no, no!" Lux said, sounding desperate. Cate, trying to diffuse the situation and frankly, figure out what the hell was going on, said at the same time; "Lux, yes, he should go! Lux?"._

_They all went out the door, Lux cornering her mother "Cate, I can explain things, ok? We...we can explain things! There doesn't have to be any, any police or school boards, or whatever else, ok? I can fix things!"Eric, standing behind her, takes hold of her arm and pulls her so that she faces him. "Lux, we can't fix it! We can't fix it, Lux. I told Math because I had to blow it up. I...I don't want to do this anymore, ok? I don't want to be a person who does this". He started walking, Lux taking his arm and trying desperately to get him to stay. _

Ten years later (2021)

That was the last time he saw her. And now here he was, holding a letter with _her _handwriting, the one he would have recognized anywhere.

_Eric A. Daniels_

_4116 Forestview Lane_

_Maple Grove, MN 55369 _

He didn't even have to turn the letter around to look at the return address, he just knew. But why? Why now? Why... "Daddy! Daddy, look at me!" David, four years old, was doing some crazy tumbling on the front yard lawn. "Looking good champ! Let's get you and your sister inside and see if mommy's home yet", his voice sounded distant, but neither of the kids noticed. The pair of twins ran to the front door, and waited for their father to unlock it. They all stepped inside the empty house. Eric sighed. He loved his wife dearly, but he was getting tired of staying up half the night grading papers because he had to take care of the kids when she was working overtime.

Surprisingly, she did come home in time for dinner, and Erica and he even had time for a glass of wine before going to bed. She wondered if something was wrong, he seemed so distant, but he told her it was just work. In reality, he couldn't wait to see what that letter was. So, when Erica went to bed, he told her he wasn't done working, and settled on the couch, the letter in front of him. After staring at it for what felt like hours, he picked it up and started to read.

_Dear Eric,_

_You're probably wondering why you're getting this letter now, and why I am contacting you after all these years. The truth of it is, I don't really know it myself. Yesterday, I found the compass you gave me in the attic, probably just by coincidence, but it made me think of you, and remember that I never really thanked you. When I think back now, I really realize that I was just a screwed up kid. But I was a screwed up kid in the right place at the right time. I wonder what had happened if I wasn't standing at the bar that day when you came in. _

_I don't think you realize what you did for me. I remember you once compared yourself to Hank, and I hoped you stopped doing that over the years, because you were, and probably still are, the complete opposite of him. When I was 13, he tore my life apart, and even though mom and dad tried, _you _were the one who helped me put it together again. You were the one who really convinced me that I was worth loving, and even when you left and broke my heart, you managed to make it just a tiny bit better with that compass and the note with it. _

_So, you are a big part of what made me the one I am today. Happy. Believe it or not, I went to college (I like to think you are quite proud of me for that), The University of Oregon (I will ignore the feeling of irony about the fact that I was wearing a U of O shirt than we met), and, drum roll please, I was valedictorian in high school (I think we both know that you can take full credit for that bit). _

_I also actually ended up with Jones, again, just like you predicted. We got married, and have a little boy! _

_So thank you, Minnesota, for all the small moments that, believe it or not, changed my life. I don't know if we will ever see each other again, in fact, I doubt it, but just know that even though it didn't last, it was real then, I loved you, still do, and probably always will. _

_I hope you got the life you hoped for, and I hope you're happy. _

_Love Eeyore. _

He read the letter five times before finally putting it down. Lux, he used to think about her every day, but somehow, in the past few years, the memory of her had become more distant. Sitting there, looking at her handwriting (and noticing that the spelling and grammar had improved dramatically since he had seen it last), everything came back to him. The memories – and the feelings. He knew that he would always love her, he had accepted that a long time ago, but what did this mean?

A/N: So...I don't know what you think, so please let me know! I think it's a pretty decent one-shot, but like I said, if people like what I've got so far, it might be the prologue for a story, so please tell me what you think!


End file.
